How to Pick Up A Leon
by Asuka Hyuuga
Summary: Cloud wants to tell Leon he likes him and recieves help from Aerith. Wooing ensues.


**How to Pick Up a Leon**

Summery: Cloud wants to tell Leon he likes him and receives help from Aerith. Wooing ensues.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fanatasy games. If I did yaoi-haters would throw me in jail…and I'd probably deserve it. Oh and as with all of my stories, there will be OCCness. I do not own the song Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru either.

**How to Pick Up a Leon**

**Subtitled:** Party Version

By: Asuka Hyuuga

Cloud was sitting on his bed in the room that he and Leon shared at Merlin's, waiting for Leon to leave for the day to work on the restoration of Hollow Bastion. The blond waited until he heard the front door close to reach into his bedside table to grab a pad of paper. Just to be sure, the ex-SOLDIER peeked out the window to watch as the brunet turned the corner towards the town. Seeing that his target was truly gone, he opened the pad and flipped through it quickly. Locating the page he was looking for he looked down at the elegant scrawl, scanning the instructions.

_Cloud,_

_You need to talk to Leon more, if you just dumped your feelings on him out of the blue it could scare him off. Try to flirt a little before you jump into this, okay? So, step one is to have a conversation with him that DOESN'T include the restoration. Try talking him into coming to the party tomorrow night. Good Luck!! -Aerith_

The fair skinned finished reading this, memorized it with trained skill, and then set fire to the note in a ashtray that Cloud had "borrowed" from Cid. Hey, you can never be too careful. He watched as the note became a grey whisper of ash in the tray, and his eyes sightlessly followed the tendrils of smoke, vanishing as they rose towards the ceiling. The blond man was deep in thought, trying to find a way to start a conversation with the brunet that had nothing to do with the committee. Neither men were very socially adept, Leon the more of the two, so this was frustrating. They usually just communicated with looks, grunts, and nods, barely speaking two words the entire time they spent fixing whatever needed to be repaired that day.

Cloud glanced at the ashes in the tray and sighed. He decided to just wing it and make it up as he went along. Having finally decided, the ex-SOLDIER got up, with a look of new found determination, and set out to find the tan skinned man.

'_This shouldn't be too hard….right?'_

___**

* * *

**_

Leon, on the other side of town, set down his tool box and set to work repairing and replacing broken and old pipes. The lion looked around and found that know one was working near him today.

He remembered that Sora, Goofy, and Donald all had to ship off to answer some distress call in Agrabah. The'd rushed of yelling that they'd be back in time for the party that Aerith had planned, to celebrate the progress the committee had made on the restoration so far.

Knowing that he'd be alone all day, looking around one more time, he softly began to sing to himself. He knew that if anyone heard him, he'd never hear the end of it but, he'd done it ever since he was a kid, to pass the time and to hold back the loneliness that had stayed with him since he had watched his world get engulfed in darkness.

The stormy eyed man softly sang a song that he'd known as far back as he could remember.

_In you and I there's a new land,  
Angel's in flight,  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I,  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah,  
Where fears and lies melt away,  
Music inside,  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I,  
What's left of me what's left of me now,_

The words came to the brunet's lips smoothly, quickly, but not rushed. It was a beautiful sound, this song clearly meant something to the peaceful lion, but he couldn't remember the name of the song, or who had sang it to him. He didn't even think about it, just kept singing, as he worked on the pipes, lost in his own little world.

-enter line here-

Cloud tried not to look to conspicuous as he neared Leon's work site. As the brunet came into view he could hear the telltale signs of work, the clang of metal against metal, the other man's soft grunts as he tightened something or another, and rustling of the leather the man wore all the time. He let these sounds envelope him as he edged silently closer. After listening for a moment, the blond frowned, taking in a quieter, subtler, and much lower sound.

_I watch you fast asleep,  
All I fear means nothing,_

_In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight,  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I,  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah,  
_

_Where fears and lies melt away,  
Music inside,  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I,  
What's left of me what's left of me,_

Cerulean eyes widened percepively as he took in this soft, pleasant sound. The lion's voice was surprisingly suited for a song like this, slightly husky and smooth. His voice made the words flow together but, not mash together in a indistinguishable mess. The song's lyrics just seemed to fit together, as if Leon was singing about himself or from an past experience. Cloud marveled at what he was hearing, confident he was the only one to ever listen in on this indulgence.

_snwod dna spu ynam os,  
My heart's a battleground,  
snoitome eurt deen I,  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I,  
snoitome eurt deen I,  
You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken,_

Cloud just closed his eyes and listened to the melody pleasing his ears, knowing that this was a private moment but ,being unable to move, he just stood there. He just let out a blissful sigh and let this beautiful voice take him away. This was so...calming.

_In you and I there's a new land,  
Angel's in flight,  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I,  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah,  
Where fears and lies melt away,  
Music inside,  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I,  
What's left of me what's left of me now,_-

My fears and lies

Leon stopped "private" performance abruptly as a sigh told him he wasn't alone. He had been to wrapped up working to realize that someone had snuck up on him. His hand instincively twitched toward the hilt of his Gunblade as he listened for another sound. When none came, Leon spun around to see who his "guest" was, in a defensive stance. The lion's eyes widened comically.

"_Cloud_?!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hey!! This is Asuka here! Long time no…read? Well anyways I'd like to tell you guys, "NO, I AM NOT DEAD!" Please don't message me and ask me that, it's such a downer to get 5 of those a week…**

**Anyways, yes I did make Leon sing! One thing I really don't know though is how he would sing the backwards part to this song…hmmm…**

**Well whatever, its 3:30 am. I'm gonna go to bed soon.**

**Review please! Flames are welcome! So are long-winded messages! Anything to know someone wants me to continue this story. Bye for now!!**


End file.
